deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red (Pokémon)
Red'is the main character of the first Pokémon Gen games, appearing in later generation games. He is also the lead character of the Pokémon Origins anime and the ''Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special in Japan) manga, also appearing in the Pokémon Generations animated shorts. He was featured on Death Battle alongside Charizard fighting against Tai Kamiya and Agumon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * '''Red VS. Alain (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs. Red * Red VS Calem (Completed) * Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters) (Completed) * Red vs Link * Lucy Heartfilia vs Red(Pokemon Adventures) (Abandoned) * Red vs Sans (Completed) * Red VS Steven * Tyson Granger .Vs. Red (Completed) * Red VS Yu Narukami With Team Red * Team Red vs Team Yugi With Pikachu * Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon (Completed) With Charizard * Ash & Pikachu vs Red & Charizard * Red and Charizard VS Dan and Drago * Red & Charizard vs Hiccup & Toothless * Red & Charizard VS Max & Chomp (Completed by Triforce54) * Red and Charizard vs. Nathan and Jibanyan * Natsu & Happy vs. Red & Charizard * Red & Charizard VS Seryu & Koro * Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard (Completed) Battles Royale * Generation One Pokemon Trainers Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Pokèmon Protagonist Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) (Completed) *Red Battle royal Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aichi Sendou (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Delsin Rowe (inFamous) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Rinko Kougyoku (Jewelpet) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Thor Odinson (Marvel) * Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) History Red is a trainer from Pallet Town. He's on a quest to capture all +150 Pokemon to become a Pokemon Master, but he needed a partner, a companion, a best friend, a Pokemon. When his mind was popped out, he decided to choose Charmander. While exploring the world, Red and his Charmander began to grow. Red and Charmander keeps on training, facing other trainers, and defeating Team Rocket. Red's Charmander grew into Charmeleon, then finally evolved into the 200 LBS, mighty Charizard. Red, Charizard, and his other Pokemon team began to keep on training more to face tough challenges. Red has defeated all eight kanto Gym leaders, defeated the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni, and became the Champion of the Pokemon League. Until later, Red decided to move away at the top of Mt. Silver in the Johto Region so he and his Pokemon keep on training and fighting. Also, Red and his Pokemon will rise to battle a new Champion from a new region. In the past months in Mt. Silver, Red returns to the outside world. He returns in the Unova region in the Pokemon World Tournament in the Champion section so he can battle the recent and new champions. Finally, in his adult years, he travels to the Alola Region with his friend/rival Blue and challenges trainers at the Battle Tree. Death Battle Info (Official) Red * Age (Met Charmander): 11 Years * Age (Current): 16 years * Height: Approx. 4'06" / 137 cm * Weight: N/A * Hometown: Pallet Town * First Pokémon: Charmander * Accomplishments ** Defeated all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders ** Became Kanto Champion ** Collected 150+ Pokémon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Pokemon Origins * Gear: Mega Stone Pokémon Charizard A fire/flying-type Pokémon who is Red's main Pokémon. Originally a Charmander, he was Red's first Pokémon that he got from Professor Oak. After several battles, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and then into Charizard. During a battle with Mewtwo, Charizard gained the ability to mega-evolve into Mega Charizard X. * Ability: Blaze * Held Item: Charizardite X / Focus Sash * Gender: Male * Move Pool: ** Charmander: Growl, Ember ** Charmeleon: Scratch, Flamethrower ** Charizard: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Spin, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss, Slash, Wing Attack, Blast Burn, Air Slash, Fly, Rock Smash, Shadow Claw, Flame Charge, Dragon Pulse ** Charizard X: Mega Punch, Slash, Swift, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, Dragon Pulse Venusaur A grass/poison Pokémon that was previously an Bulbasaur. * Ability: Overgrow * Held Item: White Herb * Gender: Male * Move Pool: ** Bulbasaur: ** Ivysaur: Vine Whip ** Venusaur: Frenzy Plant, Sludge Bomb, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain Pikachu An electric-type that Red caught while in the Virdian Forest. * Ability: Static * Held Item: Light Ball * Gender: Male * Move Pool: Thunder Shock, Slam, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Fake Out, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Charm, Thunder, Electro Ball Other Pokémon (In the games) * Lapras: A present from an employee of Silph Co. for helping drive off Team Rocket members, Lapras serves as Red used it as a means of transportation on his journey to cross water. ** Ability: Shell Armor ** Held Item: Stirus Berry ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Surf, Ice Beam, Body Slam, Psychic, Brine, Blizzard * Snorlax: ** Ability: Thick Fat ** Held Item: Quick Claw ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Shadow Ball, Crunch, Blizzard, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam * Blastoise: Previously a Squirtle. ** Ability: Torrent ** Held Item: Choice Scarf ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Focus Blast, Flash Cannon * Espeon: Given as a gift by Bill, it evolved into an Espeon. Only seen in Gold, Silver and Crystal. **Ability: None (It existed at a time where there were no abilities) **Held Item: None **Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Mud Slap, Swift, Reflect, Psychic Minor Pokémon * Rattata * Spearow * Metapod: Originally a Caterpie * Pidgey * Nidoran (male): His only known move is Double Kick. * Magikarp * Jolteon: * Psyduck * Gengar: Originally a Haunter, the Pokémon's only known move is Shadow Punch. * Victreebel: Only known move is Razor Leaf. * Kabutops: Only known moves are Slash and Hydro Pump. * Hitmonlee: His known moves are Rolling Kick, High Jump Kick, and Mega Kick. * Scyther: Only known move is Slash. * Dodrio: Only known move is Drill Peck. * Persian: Only known move is Fury Swipes. * Fearow * Arbok * Tentacool * Chansey: Female. * Rapidash: * Tauros: Male * Articuno: Only known move is Blizzard. * Zapdos: Only known move is Thunder Shock. * Moltres: Only known move is Flamethrower. * Mewtwo: Known moves are Recover, Confusion, Barrier, and Swift Hall of Fame * Charizard * Lapras ** Ice Beam ** Surf * Scyther ** Only known move is Slash * Persian ** Only known move is Fury Swipes * Doduo ** Only known move is Drill Peck * Jolteon ** Quick Attack ** Thunder ** Thunderbolt Feats * Collected all known Pokémon in the Kanto Region. * Became the Kanto region champion * His Charizard defeated a wild Mewtwo Flaws * Can be cocky and reckless Pokemon Adventures Gear: * Mega Stone (Venusaurite) * Vs. Seeker * Fold Bike Main Pokémon Poliwrath Feats: # Defeated Blue's Charizard thanks to Red with the help of Venusaur and Pikachu # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Venusaur Feats: # Defeated Blue's Charizard thanks to Red with the help of Poliwrath and Pikachu # Can Mega Evolve # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Pikachu Feats: # Defeated Blue's Charizard thanks to Red with the help of Poliwrath and Venusaur # Defeated Lugia using "MegaVolt", an attack 10X stronger than "Thunderbolt" # Defeated a fake Kyogre that was 10X bigger than the island containing the Battle Frontier with the help from ChuChu (Yellow's Pikachu/mate) and Pibu (Gold's Pichu/son) with all of them using Volt Tackle # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Aerodactyl # Out-speed Mewtwo's tornado attack # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Snorlax Feats: # Able to withstand a swarm of mind controlled Pokemon from attacking Red and company who were stronger than usual. # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Gyarados # Able to leap 1/4 the size of a football field by springing out of the water. # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Other Pokémon #Espeon (Once an Eevee that could change into Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon with Red's help) #Sandrew #Nidorino #Bellsprout(X??) #Fearow #Nidoqueen #Nidoking (X2) #Weepinbell (X??) #Victerbell (X??) #Parasect (X??) #Exeggcute (X??) Red's Feats # Survived being frozen for 4 days # Survived being turned to stone for a month # Survived severe burns to his body # Took blows from powerful Pokemon such as Golem, Beedrill, Mewtwo, and Deoxys and even outsmarted them. # Can create unorthodox strategies out of the blue. Red's Faults # Gets emotional if something horrible happens Sources Red (Orgins): http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(Origins) Red (Adventures): http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(Adventures) Red (Games): http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(game) Gallery PKMNAdventuresRed.jpg|The "Evolution" of Pokemon Trainer Red in Pokemon Adventures. Red smash.png|Red in Smash Bros. Brawl Red.png 250px-Pokemon_Trainer_Brawl.png|Red with his Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle Pokemon_trainer_red_sprite_by_jamesrayle-d49b1km.png|Red's sprite in the Gold, Silver, and Crystal games Redorginalspritegja.jpg|Red's original sprite in the Red, Green, and Blue games Pokémon.full.1814382.jpg|Red vs Ethan HGSS_RedChallenge_small_5545.png|You are challenged by Pokémon Trainer Red B85H9Dt.jpg|Red with his Mega Evolved Charizard CVzWjJKUsAAM-oG.jpg|Red and his Charizard facing against Tai and Agumon Red & Charizard.png|Red & Charizard Manga Red redner.png|Manga Red Red's 3D Model.png|Red's 3D model that was used in DEATH BATTLE! Red & Charizard's 3D Model.png|Red & Charizard's 3D Model that was used in the DEATH BATTLE! episode Red & Mega Charizard X 3D Model.png|Red & Mega Charizard X 3D model that was used in DEATH BATTLE! episode Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:GameFreak characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Super Boss Category:Pokemon Champions Category:Silent Characters